


Something Special

by PaulaAna



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Code Secret Santa 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaAna/pseuds/PaulaAna
Summary: The only thing harder than choosing the right gift is the worry that you got it wrong.
Kudos: 3





	Something Special

Lise had spent all day at the mall, searching high and low in hopes of finding a perfect present this close to the big day, from the big department stores to the smaller vintage stores to anything vaguely to do with music. But so far, all of her ideas had fallen through. One did not just buy something music related for a fellow musician without thought, but it felt like she had been thinking on this for weeks, well before December. **  
**

  
Yet, here she was; it was the day before Christmas and she didn’t have anything, not yet. For all that she had spent the last couple of months getting to know her fellow DJ, it felt like there was still so much she didn’t know. With a sigh, she traced along the spines of the CDs, whispering the names to herself, going over what she knew.

Aelita lived in a dorm, so even if she didn’t go with a CD, it couldn’t be something big. She liked a wide variety of musics, enough so that Lise almost suspected she hadn’t heard a lot of different kinds despite her talent. It would be hard to choose just one type of music, and with Lise’s luck she would find the one kind Aelita didn’t like...

Lise tapped herself on the head, trying to knock some sense into herself. Don’t just… Fretting wasn’t going to get her any closer to her goal of getting Aelita a gift. She paced up and down the isle, trying to talk herself into something, to tell herself that it was good enough.

Frustrated, Lise decided to take a walk to get some water. She’d use the time to cool herself, and then she would be right back at it. A break would do her good, and maybe she’d come up with something better. More personalized. A break would do her wonders. 

Maybe she was barking up the wrong tree. Maybe she was just putting too much thought into this? Maybe Lise should just get a gift card, she had already wasted so much time on this, what could she possibly find.

As she walked, lost in thought, her arm clipped a display and knocked something off it. Oh no! 

She knelt down to pick up a long flat container and lifted it up to her eye level. It was a Vinyl from a couple decades ago.

“I hope I didn’t damage it,” She murmured, going to place it back on its display. As cool as vinyls are, what were the odds that she had any use for a record? Another time.  
  
She put it back, and almost left. But instead, she found herself stopping and turning back. Aelita lived in a dorm, and there wouldn’t be much room for personalization, and she had thrown out a lot of ideas earlier because of it possibly taking up too much space.  
  
But…  
  
Maybe she did have an idea after all. She grabbed a few of the old records, feeling a burst of inspiration. She just needed to run back to the department store, and see if she could grab something about the right size. Her idea was a little crazy maybe, but anything was possible with the internet, right?

Even if they had no way to be played, being able to be used in some other way was its own kind of respect. And Lise thought maybe Aelita would respect that too.

\---

Lise hurried back to her house as fast as she could after collecting the last of the parts, giving a hurried greeting to her parents, before running up the stairs. She removed her purchases from her bag carefully. A few records, a clock, a thing of colorful guitar picks, and glue. She tapped her cheek, before reaching over to power up her laptop. She would need to do a little bit of research.

While she was waiting for her laptop to boot, her phone buzzed.

_Aelita: Are you really sure I can come over tomorrow?_

_Lise: Of course! I’m happy to have you over ^.^_

_Lise: Besides! No one should be alone on christmas!  
  
Aelita: I don’t want to take away from your time with family, is all…_

_Lise: Hush, it’s fine  
  
Lise: I think my parents are excited to have you over as me!_  


… Perhaps Lise had been talking about her present dilemma a lot lately. She wasn’t quite sure if they were excited that Lise was having someone over or that it would put an end to her panicking.

_Aelita: Really?_

_Aelita: Well, I’m excited to spend time there then!_  
  
Alright. Tomorrow was definitely on, and that meant that Lise needed to double down on this project. It was late into the night by the time Lise managed to get her idea to come to life. While she was cutting it painfully close to when she needed to be resting, it was done, and wrapped up carefully in pink paper. But…  
  
She had poured a lot of effort into this. Surely that was enough to make it go smoothly.

\----

Despite her confidence, Lise found herself hovering anxiously around the door by the time that there was actually a knock on the door, she had brushed her hair and redone her pigtails at least 5 times, and checked over her present several more times, making sure the wrapping was immaculate.  
  
She thought that getting ready for an audition was nerve wrecking, but right now this was certainly coming close. Her parent’s knowing looks weren’t helping either.  
  
Her phone buzzed with a text: _“I’m on my way~!”  
_  
It felt like after that time went by too slowly. She didn’t leave that far from Aelita’s school, so it wasn’t going to be a long trip, and yet-

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Oh. Speaking of…  
  
She ran to pull open the door before either of her parents got to it, and was greeted by a smiling pink haired girl, caring both a purse and a sparkly giftbag. “Sorry I’m running late, Lise!”  
  
Lise has to stop herself from sounding like she’s stumbling over her words. “Nonono, it’s fine, You’re just in time! Mom is just finishing up dinner in a little bit anyways.”  
  
“Let the girl in, Lise!” her mother shouted from the kitchen. Why was she sounding so amused by this?

“Right, Right.” Lise stepped aside to let Aelita in. Aelita smiled at her before peeking her head in the kitchen to greet Lise’s mother. There was some talking Lise couldn’t hear clearly, but then Aelita nodded and came back to Lise.  
  
“Can we go up to your room?” She asked. “I got something for you, Lise.”  
  
Aelita got something for her too? Why was she surprised; that shouldn’t be surprising, really. It’s what you did at christmas- Focus Lise! “Of course! Right this way!”  
  
The two of them ran up the stairs into Lise’s room, and while Lise went to turn on the lights strung along the walls of the room, Aelita sent her personal bag down gently by the door.  
  
“It’s like stepping into a dream…” Aelita said, looking around at the fairy lights. She let herself get lost in the lights as she came to sit down on the bed with the gift bag. She snapped to attention as the bed shifted as Lise sat down next to her.

“I know, right? It’s why they’re up.” She nodded. Lise reached over to grab the wrapped box off of her desk, and placed it on the bed. “My parents and I already did presents, so we can do ours up here in private if you want.”

  
“Oh really?” Aelita shifted, lighting up, and reached over to place the bag in Lise’s lap. “I hope you like it!”   
  
(Why did Aelita saying her name have to make her heart flutter like that?)  
  


She reached into the gift bag, pulling out the the tissue paper and revealing a book and a bunch of assorted accessories. The book looked like it was on the history of music equipment, and it was a little nerdy, but it’d also be an interesting read! And all the accessories were really cute too…  
  
She picked through the accessories, taking them out and placing them on top of the book next to her.  
  
“I’m sorry, I may have gotten a little carried away,” Aelita admitted, looking at all the small things Lise was pulling out.  
  
“Nono, it’s fine! It’s wonderful, Aelita! Thank you!” Impulsively, she reached out to give the pink haired girl a warm hug.  
  
“Oh!” Aelita seemed surprised, but still Lise felt her hug back, so it was fine, right?  
  
“You still have your gift,” Lise said after a moment, pulling away. She slid the wrapped box, over to Aelita.  
  
“The wrapping is so cute! I almost don’t want to open it!” Lise felt a small burst of pride. She worked hard on making it presentable.  
  
Aelita was gentle with the wrapping, pulling the ribbon loose and off in one smoothe motion. And she was equally as careful with the paper itself, folding it up and setting it aside.  
She opened the box, and gasped, lifting out the present.  
  
Lise had taken the records she had found at the store, and the mechanism from a cheap clock and managed to layer the records over the needle the mechanism and fit the needles back on, and colorful guitar picks were glued in place of the numbers.

It had taken a decent amount of desperate googling the night before, but Lise thought it came out well enough. But Aelita wasn’t saying anything yet; did she not like it…?  
  
“Did you make this, Lise?” She asked, but her eyes were still glued to the homemade clock?  


“Yeah, I did. I thought you might like to put it in your d-”  
  
Aelita had put it aside, and that was only warning Lise got before the hug was turned on her.

Yeah. Yeah, maybe this exchange had gone pretty well after all.


End file.
